Diego Brizzi
) |ocupaciónthumb|right|230 px = Actor de doblaje Profesor de locución y doblaje |pais = Argentina |ingreso_doblaje = 1997 ( ) |estado = Activo |demo = JackVozSPD.ogg }}thumb|right|230px|Diego Brizzi es la Voz en Español Latino de Rick Grimes full|right|230 px thumb|right|230px A0343b26a0873a2ebda4a7cf7e5bcc92.jpg|El Doctor (Christopher Eccleston) en Doctor Who, es su personaje mas famoso. RICK-G.jpg|Rick Grimes de The Walking Dead (Temp. 1 - 7), otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Linda Belcher.png|Linda Belcher en Hamburguesas Bob (Temp. 2 - 4), otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Mr.Frond BB.png|Señor Phillip Frond también en Hamburguesas Bob, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. SPD Rojo.jpg|Jack Landers/S.P.D. Ranger Rojo en Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Jimmy McGill BCS.png|Saul Goodman / Jimmy McGill en las series Breaking Bad y Better Call Saul, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Schutltzk.jpg|Dr. King Schultz (Christoph Waltz) en Django sin cadenas, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Haku.jpg|Haku en El viaje de Chihiro, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. 250px-Bruce.jpg|Oficial Bruce en Pucca. Danny-0.png|Danny Tanner en Fuller House. Regular-Rudy.jpg|Rudy Tamaño Normal también en Hamburguesas Bob (Temp. 4). 242725 10150195260551122 629911121 7120740 4728359 o.jpg|Matt (Temp. 1) en Cyberchase. Connor MacKenzie.jpg|Connor MacKenzie en Dientes de lata. HDFNedAoyama.png|Ned Aoyama en Historias de fantasmas. Rick.jpg|Rick en Colorín Colorado, este cuento no ha acabado. Aaron adams.png|Aaron Adams en Yo-Kai Watch. GoroYAT.jpeg|Goyo Meteojorito en YAT (redoblaje argentino). Peepers.png|Comandante Peepers (Eps. 1-6) en Galaxia Wander. 130px-0,371,7,335-Ryan Clayton Embajada.png|Ryan Clayton en el Beyond: Two Souls. Gwizdo.jpg|Gwizdo en Cazadores de dragones (serie animada). Hector.jpg|Héctor también en Cazadores de dragones (serie animada). 01045777514.png|Príncipe Arturo Pendragon en Las aventuras de Merlín. 0024512514.png|Bali Bey en Suleimán. Una loca entrevista-Rogen.jpg|Aaron Rapoport en Una loca entrevista. 463215332111.png|Don 'Wardaddy' Collier (Brad Pitt) en Corazones de hierro. Primera-plana_Ruffalo.jpg|Mike Rezendes en En primera plana (Versión Sony). 1046312.png|Chappie en la película homonima. Robert d n.jpg|Travis Bickle (Robert De Niro) en Taxi Driver (redoblaje argentino) CameronWinkevoss.jpg|Los gemelos en la Red Social. 045632045.png|Seth Rogen en Este es el fin. Zohan.jpg|Zohan en No te metas con Zohan. Trainspotting-Renton.jpg|Mark Renton (Ewan McGregor) en T2: Trainspotting. Korben Dallas Elemento.jpeg|Korben Dallas en El quinto elemento (Redoblaje). OwenCable.png|La cita de Robin (Owen Wilson) en The Cable Guy (Redoblaje). KendricGlory.gif|Kendric en Días de gloria (Redoblaje). MaxMadigan.jpg|Max Madigan en True Jackson. Santana.jpg|Santana en Riddick, el amo de la oscuridad (Segunda versión). LNDDJoshLambert.png|Josh Lambert en La noche del demonio (Segunda versión). Lloyd Christmas Tonto.gif|Lloyd Christmas (Jim Carrey) en Tonto y retonto 2. Jack Baer.png|Jack Bear en Los sospechosos de siempre. Redfoot.png|Redfoot también en Los sospechosos de siempre. Mostextreme.png|Narrador en el show Animal Planet al extremo. Archivo:Thomas&Friendslogo.jpg|Narrador de Thomas y sus amigos (temp. 1-12). Paul McCartney.jpeg|Paul McCartney en George Harrison: Living in the Material World. Bob Odenkirk.jpg|La voz recurrente de Bob Odenkirk. Youkai watch-3329446.jpg|Boquirroto en Yo-Kai Watch. Youkai watch-3329496.jpg|Robonyan (epis. 9) en Yo-Kai Watch. Aaron_adams.png|Aaron Adams (Padre de Nathan) en Yo-Kai Watch. JC_SU2.png|J.C. en Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía Diego Brizzi es un locutor y actor de doblaje argentino.Pertenece a la misma promoción del COSAL junto Alejandro Outeyral, Mariela Álvarez y Gustavo Ciardullo. thumb|right|230 px|Diego Brizzi Transmisión en vivo para Nat Geo Mejor conocido por darle voz a personajes como el narrador de la serie animada Thomas y sus amigos, a Gwizdo de Cazadores de Dragones, Rick Grimes en The Walking Dead, Saul Goodman/Jimmy McGill en Breaking Bad/Better Call Saul, a Jim Clancy en la serie Almas perdidas, y el locutor de Animal Planet al extremo en Hispanoamérica. Asi como al Dr. OZ en el programa del mismo nombre. Ha doblado en varias peliculas a actores reconocidos mundialmente como Adam Sandler, Brad Pitt, Cuba Gooding Jr., Johnny Depp entre otros. Su voz se caracteriza por poder doblar un sin fin de personajes jóvenes y adultos, así como caricaturescos con mucha naturalidad. Actualmente se desempeña como profesor de doblaje en un curso en Buenos Aires, Argentina llamado "Almacén de doblaje" junto a la también actriz de doblaje Mariela Álvarez. Ademas también colaboraron con otro curso de doblaje y locución en Cordoba-Argentina llamado "DOCBA" (Doblaje en Cordoba). Filmografía Películas Mark Ruffalo *En primera plana - Mike Rezendes (2015) (Versión Sony) *Foxcatcher - David Schultz (2014) *Infinitely Polar Bear - Cameron (2014) *Empezar otra vez - Dan Mulligan (2013) Brendan Fraser *Familia al instante - Tom Fitzpatrick (2013) *Pawn Shop Chronicles - Ricky (2013) *Testigos - Jack (2013) *Decisiones extremas - John Crowley (2010) Cuba Gooding Jr. *La lista de la muerte - Jonas Arbor (2011) *Ticking Clock - Lewis Hicks (2010) *Manos milagrosas - Dr. Ben Carson (2009) *Boyz n the Hood - Tre Styles (1991) Brad Pitt *Corazones de hierro - Don "Wardaddy" Collier (2014) *El juego de la fortuna - Billy Beane (2011) *Siete años en el Tibet - Heinrich Harrer (1997) Bob Odenkirk *El día de la novia - Ray (2017) *Freaks of Nature - Shooter Parker (2015) *Nebraska - Ross Grant (2013) Jeremy Renner *Escándalo americano - Carmine Polito (2013) *The Hurt Locker - William James (2008) (Doblaje Argentino) *Los inusuales - Detective Jason Walsh (2009) Johnny Depp *Tusk - Guy LaPointe (2014) *Comando Especial- Tom Hanson (2012) *The Rum Diary - Paul Kemp (2011) Jordi Mollà *Venganza despiadada - Marco (2011) *Riddick, el amo de la oscuridad - Santana (2013) *Stevie - Adrián (2008) Ewan McGregor *T2: Trainspotting - Mark Renton (2017) *Jane Got a Gun - John Bishop (2015) Bruce Willis *El quinto elemento - Korben Dallas (1997) *Zona de impacto - Det. Thomas Hardy (1993) Seth Rogen *Una loca entrevista - Aaron Rapoport (2014) *Este es el fin - Él mismo (2013) Edward Norton *El ilusionista - Eisenheim (2006) *La Hora 25 - Monty Brogan (2002) George Clooney *Hombres de mentes - Lyn Cassady (2009) *The Ides of March - Gobernador Mike Morris (2011) Peter Sarsgaard *Jazmín azul - Dwight (2013) *Enseñanza de Vida - David (2009) Adam Sandler *No te metas con Zohan - Zohan (2008) *Ocho noches de locura - Davey Stone (2002) Tom Cruise *Leones por corderos - Senador Jasper Irving (2007) Redoblaje *Cuestión de honor - ]Teniente Daniel Kaffee (1992) Redoblaje Matt Damon * Inside the job - Narrador (2010) *Mente indomable - Will Hunting (Doblaje Argentino) Steve Carell *Café Society - Phil Stern (2016) *¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? - Dr. Bernie Feld (2012) Christoph Waltz *Django sin cadenas - Dr. King Schultz (2012) (Versión Sony) *Carnage (Un dios salvaje) - Alan Cowan (2011) (Versión Sony) Paul Walker *Horas desesperadas - Nolan Hayes (2013) *El escuadrón del crimen - John Rahway (2010) Woody Harrelson *Triple 9 - Jeffrey Allen (2016) *Expreso de medianoche - Roy (2008) [[Patrick Wilson|'Patrick Wilson']] * Hogar dulce infierno - Don Champagne (2015) * La noche del demonio - Josh Lambert (2010) Otros papeles: *La pequeña traviesa - Bonsai (Bürger Lars Dietrich) (2018) *Toni Erdmann - Gerald (Thomas Loibl) (2017) *At Home in Mitford - Tim Kavanaugh (Cameron Mathison) (2017) *Elle: Abuso y seducción - Richard (Charles Berling) (2017) *Un caso sin resolver - Detective Lawrence Corby (Vincent Kartheiser)(2016) *Elvis y Nixon - Elvis Presley (Michael Shannon) (2016) *Gernika - Pierre (Juan Villagrán) (2016) *Altamira - Marcelino Sanz de Sautuola (Antonio Banderas) (2016) *Los Hollars - John Hollar (John Krasinski) (2016) *La equidad - Michael Connors (James Purefoy) (2016) *Una oportunidad para Emma - Wade Thompson (Anthony Crivello) (2016) *El último tour - David Foster Wallace (Jason Segel) (2015) *Sin City: Una mujer para matar o morir - Hartigan (Bruce Willis) (2014) *90 minutos en el Cielo - Abogado Beaumont (Dwight Yoakam) (2015) *Chappie - Chappie (Sharlto Copley) (2015) *Imperial Dreams - Detective Hernández (Maximiliano Hernández) (2014) *Sabotage - Sugar (Terrence Howard *Caza al terrorista (2014) - Muhammad Banir (Alexander Karim) (2014) *Tonto y retonto 2 - Lloyd Christmas (Jim Carrey)(2014) *Predestinación - El Barman (Ethan Hawke) (2014) *Monos asesinos - James (Vincent Ventrasca) (2013) *La fe de un hombre común - James Cloete (Norman Anstey) (2012) *Every Day - Ned (Liev Schreiber) (2010) (Doblaje original argentino) *Buscando el perdón - Bill 'Mac' McDonald (Michael Joiner) (2010) *Nacido para desatar el infierno - Samuel Axel (Steven Seagal) (2010) *Manos milagrosas - Dr. Ben Carson (Cuba Gooding Jr.) (2009) *The Cable Guy - Cita de Robin (Owen Wilson) (Redoblaje) *The Flu - Presidente de Corea del Sur (In-Pyo Cha) (2013) *Categoría 5: ciclogénesis infernal - Presentador de Noticias Michael Scott Shannon (Magic' Matt Alan) *Gandhi - General Smuts (Athol Fugard) *El tipo perfecto - Detective Hansen (Holt McCallany) (2015) *Magia a la luz de la luna - Stanley Crawford (Colin Firth) (2014) *Bless Me, Ultima - Padre Byrnes (David Rees Snell) (2013) *Las tortugas también vuelan - Satelite (Soran Ebrahim) (2004) *Traición en Berlín - Pyo Jong-seong (Ha Jung-woo) (2013) *No hay lágrimas para los muertos - Gon (Dong-gun Jang) (2014) *La cuarta esposa - Merril (Sam Hennings) (2013) *Casi un gigoló - Dovi (Liev Schreiber) (2013) *Vigilancia - Sam Hallaway (Bill Pullman) (2008) *Los años pantanosos de Kermit - Croaker (Bill Barretta) (2002) *Agenda oculta - Charlie Radisson (Christian Paul) *Roger Corman : Operación Sin Ley - Capitán Max Randall (Mark Dacascos) (2014) *Estación Espacial 76 - Ted (Matt Bomer) (2014) *At Middleton - George (Andy Garcia) (2013) *The Lincoln Lawyer - Frank Levin (William H. Macy) (Doblaje Argentino) *El Big Bang - Ned Cruz (Antonio Banderas) (Doblaje Argentino) *El árbol nacional - Corey "Rock" Burdock (Andrew McCarthy) *Taxi Driver - Travis Bickle (Robert De Niro) (Redoblaje Argentino) (1976) *Magic Magic - Agustín (Agustín Silva) (2013) *Francotirador: Recargado - Vincent Masiello (Justin Strydom) (2011) * Imaginando Argentina - Silvio Ayala (Rubén Blades) *Como caído del cielo - Alec (Ioan Gruffudd) (2011) *Vallanzasca: Ángel del mal - Renato Vallanzasca (Kim Rossi Stuart) (2010) *A la primera nevada - Vincent (Shea Whigham) (2006) *Super bebés 3: jueguen niños - General Haiger (Kevin T. Bennett) (2013) *Asesino íntimo - Voces adicionales (2009) *The Letter - Tyrone (James Franco) (2012) *Tormenta fantasma - Hall Miller (Carlos Bernard) (2012) *Las reglas de la atracción - Victor (Kip Pardue) (2002) *Estrella fugaz - Lance Sebastian (2008) *Almas congeladas - Dr. Flintstein (David Strathairn) (2009) *The Extra Man - Brad (Alex Burns) (2010) *La Torre - Cha, el jefe de sección de seguridad (Jung In-ki) (2012) *La venganza de Wyatt Earp - Spike Kenedy (Daniel Booko) *Bone Dry - Insertos (2007) *Volando a casa - Thomas Alden (Jeff Daniels) (1996) (Redoblaje) *La prisión espacial - Harry Shaw (Lennie James) (2012) *Era de Héroes - Steiner Mortenson (Aiskel Monn) (2011) *Su primera vez - Daniel Weber e insertos (2010) *El fantasma del faro - Drew Cabot (James Thomas) (2009) *Les Lyonnais ,Historia de pandillas - El Griego (Etienne Chicot) (2011) *12 horas - Oficial McKay (Sam Upton) (2012) *Noches de encanto - Marcus Gerber (Eric Dane) (2010) *Bucky Larson: Nacido para ser una estrella - Miles Deep (Don Johnson) (2011) *El semental salvaje - Comisario Morg Haynes (Corbin Allred) (2009) *Solitary Man - Ben Kalmen (Michael Douglas) (2009) *El quinto elemento - Korben Dallas (Bruce Willis) (Redoblaje Argentino) (1997) *Enseñanza de vida - David Goldman (Peter Sarsgaard) (2009) *Novio por una noche - Charlie (Dane Cook) (2007) *Desafío a la muerte - Gabriel Callaghan (Stephen Rea) (2007) *Las Fabulosas Cinco: El Escándalo de las Porristas de Texas - Entrenador Adam (Dameon Clarke) (2008) *Los Secretos de la Pasión - Doug (Dylan McDermott) (2005) *A toda velocidad: Sin límites - Werner (Daniel Krauss) (2008) *Alice: Estrella de la secundaria - Ben McKinley (Luke Perry) (2007) *Nine: Una vida de pasión - Guido Contini (Daniel Day-Lewis) (2009) *¿...Y dónde están los Morgan? - Paul Morgan (Hugh Grant) (2009) *Días de gloria - Kendric (Richard Riehle) (1989) redoblaje 2009 *Estafa de amor - Bloom (Adrien Brody) (2008) *Los sospechosos de siempre - Jack Baer (Giancarlo Esposito) y Redfoot(Peter Greene) *Red social - Cameron Winklevoss y Tyler Winklevoss (Armie Hammer) (2010) *Herencia de sangre - Joey LaMarca (James Franco) (2002) *El Hombre Araña 3 - Hombre de Arena (Robert De Niro) (Redoblaje Argentino) (2007) *Reencuentro - Hank (Leonardo DiCaprio) (1996) *Un juego del miedo VII - Bobby Dagen (Sean Patrick Flanery) (2010) *Patrulla de frontera - Voces adicionales (2008) *Bitter Moon - Nigel Dobson (Hugh Grant) (1992) *Street Fighter: La última batalla - Ken Masters (Damian Chapa) (1994) *Enemigo del estado - David Dart (Scott Plate) (2001) *The Call - Michael Foster (Michael Eklund) (2013) *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso - Valentine (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) / Hombre en bicicleta *Brake - Jack Stern (Kent Shocknek) (2012) *Wishmaster 4: la profecía cumplida - Steven Verdel (Michael Trucco) (2002) *Silverado - Emmett (Scott Glenn) (1985) (Redoblaje Argentino) *El Hombre sin sombra 2 - Michael Griffin (Christian Slater) (2006) *Josie y las melódicas - Carson Daly (2001) *Pompeya - Senador Corvus (Kiefer Sutherland) (2014) versión Sony *Solo para adultos - Rat Billings (John Cusack) (2013) *Video Games: The Movie - Randy Pitchford y Tommy Tallarico (2014) *Soltero en casa - Tripp (Matthew McConaughey) (2006) Series animadas Tom Kenny *Stripperella - Kevin *Galaxia Wander - Comandante Peepers (Eps. 1-6) / Furioguardias Otros *Thomas y sus amigos - Narrador *Dientes de lata - Connor MacKenzie *Cazadores de dragones - Gwizdo *Angela Anaconda - Sr. Brinks *El show de Mr. Hell - Josh *Cyberchase - Matt (primera temporada) *Pucca - Tío Lingüini / Voces adicionales *Ratz - Rápido *W.I.T.C.H. - Matt Olsen *Iggy Arbuckle - Robear (Patrick McKenna) *Hamburguesas Bob ** Linda Belcher (2da voz) ** Señor Phillip Frond ** Rudy Tamaño Normal (2da voz) ** Hombre del incinerador de basura ** Voces adicionales *Ultimate Spider-Man - Mac Porter (Kevin Michael Richardson), Ollie Osnick / Araña de Acero (Jason Marsden) *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios - Preston Noroeste (ep. 8) Anime *YAT - Goyo Meteojorito (Motoko Kumai) *Historias de fantasmas - Ned (Hajime) Aoyama. *éX-Driver - Soichi Sugano. *Yo-Kai Watch **Aaron Adams (Tōru Nara/Brent Pendergrass) **Boquirroto (Tōru Nara) **Robonyan (Naoki Bandō) (epis. 9) *Kids on the Slope - Sentarō Kawabuchi (Yoshimasa Hosoya) Películas animadas *La princesa encantada: Un misterio real - Niccolo *Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía - J.C. (John Cena) *Dead Space: Downfall - Chic *Colorín Colorado este cuento no ha acabado - Rick (Freddie Prinze, Jr.) *Gaturro, la película - Emilio / Chico/ Gatulongo / Pajarito *Boogie, el aceitoso - Lewis Reegan / Policía #1 Jonah *Selkirk, el verdadero Robinson Crusoe - Financista / Duke-Titi *El secreto de Proteo - Newton *El arca - Ángel *El patito feo y yo - Ratzo *Cazadores de dragones - Gwizdo *Ocho noches de locura - Davey Stone *La princesa encantada: Una Navidad mágica - Nueve Vidas *La princesa encantada: Un cuento de la familia real - Jojo y Rufino *La navidad embrujada de Gasparín - Noel Jollimore Películas de anime *El viaje de Chihiro - Haku (Doblaje argentino) *Ponyo - Koichi *Los exploradores del cielo - Aizu Yudagawa / Aihara *En defensa de la Ciudad Tesoro - Víbora *Pokemon: Jirachi y los deseos - Narración *Pokemon: Destino Deoxys - Narración. *Yo-Kai Watch: La película - Aaron Adams (Tōru Nara/Brent Pendergrass) Series de TV *Timeless - Garcia Flynn (Goran Visnjic) (2016-2018) *The Get Down - Grandmaster Flash (Mamoudou Athie) (2016-2017) *Kevin puede esperar - Jimmy Landers (Adam Sandler) (epis. 7) / Padre Phillip (Jim Breuer) (epis. 16) / Peter (Craig Bierko) (epis. 16) (2016-2017) *Bnei Aruba (Hostages) - Tzion (Yaakov Zada Daniel) (2013-2016) *Angie Tribeca -Jay Geils (Hayes MacArthur)(2016) *Zé do Caixão - José Mojica Marins/Mojica Z (Matheus Nachtergaele) (2015) *Better Call Saul - Saul Goodman (Bob Odenkirk) *Married - Shep (Paul Reiser) (2014 - 2015) *The Walking Dead - Rick Grimes (Andrew Lincoln) 1-7 *Almas perdidas - Jim Clancy (David Conrad) *Los Tudor - Rey Enrique VIII (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) *Breaking Bad - Saul Goodman (Bob Odenkirk) *Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta - Jack Landers / S.P.D. Ranger Rojo *True Jackson - Max Madigan (Greg Proops) *Justified - Raylan Givens (Timothy Olyphant) *The Unusuals - Det. Jason Walsh (Jeremy Renner) *The Big C- Paul Jamison (Oliver Platt) (Version Sony) *Fuller House- Danny Tanner (Bob Saget) *Ugly Betty - Becks Scott (Bailey Chase) / Phillippe *Las aventuras de Merlín - Príncipe Arturo Pendragon (Bradley James) (Doblaje de HBO Plus) (Temps. 1ª-5ª ultimos caps.) *Rescátame - Tommy Gavin (Denis Leary; temp. 6-7) *El show de los Muppets - Voces adicionales *La Guerra del Chocolate - Mike "Huntley" Hunter (Steven Geller) (2002) *Last Man Standing - Mike (Tim Allen) *TV de Ciertopelo - Lapeño Enriquez (doblaje argentino) *Britannia High - Stefan (Adam Garcia) *Recuerdos criminales - Detective Richard Franco (Alfredo Narciso) (epis. 5) (2011) *Doctor Who - 9no Doctor (Christopher Eccleston) *Duelo Animal - Dave Salmoni (eps. 1-3; 7-12) *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - John Gentry *Los amantes más tontos del mundo - Voces adicionales *Los conductores más tontos del mundo 11 - Voces adicionales / Hombre ebrio *Fuga en el espacio *Cómo y Por Qué (How2) - Gareth "Gaz Top" Jones *Contacto extraterrestre Telenovelas turcas *Suleimán - Malkoçoğlu Bali Bey (Burak Özçivit) Teleseries de La India *Tumhari Paakhi - Anshuman Rathore (Mohammed Iqbal Khan) Telenovelas filipinas * Cautiva - Policía (epis. 2) Telefilms *Los zapatos de Navidad - Robert Layton (Rob Lowe) (2002) Videojuegos *The Last of Us - Voces adicionales *Beyond: Two Souls - Ryan Clayton *StarCraft II - Alarak (John de Lancie) Documentales * Muhtesem Yuzyil - Gizli Dünya - Él mismo (Burak Özçivit) * George Harrison: Living in the Material World - Paul McCartney *Impractical Jokers - Joseph "Joe" Gatto *Animal Planet al extremo - Narrador *Encuentros con lo inexplicable - Narrador *Dr. Oz Show - Dr. Mehmet Oz *Overhaulin - Chris Jacobs *El guerrero más letal - Expertos varios: **Matt Nelson (Equipo Vikingo) **Michael Triplett (Equipo Pirata) **Zero Kazama (Equipo Yakuza) **Matt Anderson (Equipo Boinas Verdes) **Jason Bartley (Equipo Shaka Zulu) * Dra. G - Médica Forense - Voces adicionales * Restauradores - Mike Baird * Operación rescate - Voces Adicionales * Investigadoras - Srgt. Rick DeCosta * Inquilinos extremos - Todd Howard * Top 20: Los vídeos mas impactantes del mundo - Voces adicionales * Los vídeos más tontos del mundo - Voces adicionales Filmografía como actor original Enlaces externos * * *Sitio web de Diego Brizzi Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actores de voz originales Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores originales nacidos en América del Sur Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010